


Time to Relax

by Brandnewandancient



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Citadel DLC, F/M, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandnewandancient/pseuds/Brandnewandancient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and her crew have a party to blow off steam before hitting the Cerberus base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr page by the same name. Based on the new Citadel DLC, so possible spoilers ahead.

“Shepard!” she glanced up at the drunken exclamation, the familiar timbre of Kaidan’s slightly slurred syllables caressing her ears even as his strong hand wrapped around her wrist to pull her nearer.

“Hey there,” she murmured, peering up at him from beneath her lashes, glassy blue eyes meeting whiskey brown sparkling with mischief. She wobbled just a bit, thrown slightly off balance when his other hand wrapped around her waist to pull her hips in tightly against him, his fingers splayed against the small of her back. “Whatcha doing?” she drawled, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion as he gently rocked his hips against hers to the rhythm of the thumping music.

“Dancin’” he chuckled and lowered his head so his lips skimmed against her ear, earning a slight shiver in response. Her arms drifted up to curve around his shoulders, a hint of a smirk playing on her lips as his back straightened.

“Haven’t you heard the Great Commander Shepard can’t dance?” she replied as she swayed with the tune of the music.

He snorted and his chest heaved with the effort to suppress a laugh, “Yeah, I’ve experienced that first hand.” His hand skimmed over the curve of her ass, his fingers tightening as he grasped the firm globe, “You’ve got rhythm where it counts, though.”

“Oh?” she murmured, following his lead, ignoring the amused voice of one James Vega from his position behind her dancing with Jack. “And where might that be?”

“I think you know,” his grin turned wolfish and he leaned closer, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear as what he said next was for her ears alone. “When you’re riding me hard and your skin is damp with sweat. When I’m buried so deep inside you, you cry out my name without stopping to take a breath.”

Shepard choked and stumbled against him, feeling heat rush to her cheeks and lust coil in her belly. “Did you just… I mean… Uh…  _Are you talking dirty to me_?” she hissed, her eyes widening in surprise as he grinned at her. While she’d come to expect such behavior when they were alone, she never would have imagined he’d do it while amongst their friends. She licked her lips as she quickly recovered her composure, “I may need further testing of this theory of yours.”

He chuckled, “It’s no theory, just facts.” His lips were a mere breath away from hers and she felt his hand slide up her spine to bury his fingers in her hair, “I have firsthand experience.”

“Oh.” She felt the bulge in his pants pressing against her belly, felt herself trembling with need. She surged forward, her lips pressing firmly against his, her mouth devouring his with a soft moan. He tasted of the whiskey he’d been drinking that night, smooth and earthy with a hint of a bite, and nearly moaned when his teeth sank into her bottom lip. “Ah, bedroom’s that way,” she breathed, pulling away slightly as she tried to steady herself and watched his smile deepen and a sultry gleam appeared in his eyes. Everything felt slightly off kilter and she knew it wasn’t because of the booze.

It was all Kaidan, when he let the professional demeanor fall away and instead he nearly smoldered with every glance he shot her way.  _Everything tilted hard to port_ , he’d said once and she agreed wholeheartedly with his assessment of the situation. She felt a sense of belonging she hadn’t felt in many years, as sense of contentment in knowing where they stood with each other once more.

She didn’t realize they’d stopped dancing and sparks nearly flew between them as they stared at each other. Jack snorted and slapped a hand against James’ chest, “There’s another benefit of biotics for you, Muscles,” she pointed out as dark energy swirled around the pair. “You haven’t lived until you’ve fucked a biotic,” she stated, smirking at the marine. “I could arrange for that to happen,” she said, a sly look lighting her eyes.

James grinned, “I dunno, looks like the Major has things under control,” he whistled loudly, watching as Kaidan stalked forward, his hands resting on the commander’s hips, walking her back towards the bedroom. They both glowed, the ebb and flow of dark energy palpable to those nearby.

“I wasn’t talking about them, dumbass,” Jack hissed and narrowed her eyes at the bigger man. Shepard and Kaidan were oblivious to what was going on around them, lost in each other and the drunken haze around them.

She smirked, “C’mon,” she murmured and let out a low whoop when her feet left the ground and he carried her down the hall leading to her bedroom. “Someone’s in a hurry,” she chuckled, one hand busily working the clasp of his belt, the other pulsing with dark energy before the door slammed shut behind them.

“You could say that,” he growled before setting his lips to hers, his mouth roving along her jaw and down her neck, pulling away just long enough to pull her shirt over her head. “I  _need_  you, Shepard,” he murmured against her skin, groaning as she wasted no time in unzipping his fly and plunging her hand down his pants. “Ah,  _shit_ ,” he panted as her fingers closed around him, caressing him with sure strokes.

She smirked, “Major, it’s very unlike you to use that kind of language.” She hooked her finger under his shirt and tugged it up and off. “I like it,” she said, her eyes roaming over his bare chest, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. She toed off her boots and pushed her pants down her hips even as he did the same.

They came together again in with a clash of teeth and tongues, hands sliding and grasping. She shivered as one hand cupped her breast just before he hooked a leg around one of hers and tumbled her to the bed. They wrestled briefly, each jockeying for the dominant position, a tussle ended abruptly when she sank down on him a sigh. “Shepard,” he groaned and thrust his hips up, filling her, feeling her wet heat contract around him.

She began to move with a soft hum in the back of her throat, tension slowly building within her as she picked up speed. Her breath came in shallow pants and she nearly came undone when his hand skimmed up her thigh and he rubbed his fingers against her sensitive nub. He heard her breath hitch followed shortly after by a soft whimper when he pulled his hand away and rolled her beneath him. He lowered his mouth and she shuddered when he traced the outline of her ear and scraped his teeth over the sensitive lobe. “Let go,” his husky voice was demanding and needy. She shattered with a soft cried, her back arching against the mattress and her sleek inner muscles clenching tightly around him.

“You too,” she moaned, her fingers digging into the muscle of his back, her thighs gripping his hips. With one last thrust, his climax rushed through him and he emptied into her with a low groan. He slumped against her, the stubble of his cheek rasping against her cheek and she laughed softly, her arms tightening around him in a warm embrace.

“Mmm…I could get used to this,” he mumbled against her skin before shifting for a deep kiss. He rolled to the side, gathering her closer with a satisfied grin. “Can we just stay in bed and let the crew handle themselves for the rest of the night.”

She snorted and shook her head, “Have you seen Grunt or Wrex recently? Wrex was sitting on the sofa saying ‘ _Sheparrrrrrrrrrrrrrd_.’ Just like old times. I’m fairly certain those two snuck in ryncol and that stuff will knock you on your ass. I should know.” She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms over her head as she did so. She caught his leering smirk and shook her head. “You already had your turn,  _Major_.”

He grabbed her and pulled her beneath him again, his fingers tickling her ribs to send her into gales of breathless laughter. “I’m the  _only_ one that will be getting a turn. With you anyway.”

She shoved him away and grinned, “Jealous, Kaidan?” and smiled as he just shook his head with a grin. “You know, for all that talk about our biotics, there is one benefit: burns off the alcohol faster.” She winced as her very full bladder made itself known at that moment. “And a down side. Be right back.” She leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before heading towards the bathroom in all her naked glory.

Kaidan grinned and located his pants and was in the process of pulling them over his hips when he heard her loud cry of alarm. Out of habit, he reached for his firearm and cursed when he realized it downstairs. He flared his biotics as he sprinted in the direction of the bathroom and stood, mouth agape, staring at what he found.

Shepard, her face red with fury and her jaw working as she tried to speak, Grunt sitting on the floor of her shower, hot water pouring down on him and what could only be delicately describes as a mess surrounding him. He let the dark energy dissipate and whirled around when he heard pounding footsteps behind him.

The crew of the Normandy scrambled through the doorway in varying states of readiness to take on a potential threat. Everyone froze at the sight they found, staring at their naked commander, unsure of what to make of the situation. “Out!” she roared, her biotics glowing as she used a modified shockwave to shove them through the door. The crew scattered and a ball of dark energy had the door slamming shut and a fluffy white robe racing across to her outstretched hand.

She shrugged it on and Kaidan watched in bemusement as her demeanor changed and she reached over to shut off the water and crouched down next to the krogan. “Grunt,” she barked to get his attention, though not unkindly, before reaching over to shake his shoulder, no easy feat to accomplish. “Grunt, you need to get up and dry off. And lay off the ryncol, you smell like the inside of a still.”

The krogan looked blurrily up at her. “Sorry ‘bout the mess, Shepard.”

She shook her head, “It’s okay, but you’re cleaning it up tomorrow morning.” She gave him a stern glare and he shrank away slightly, but nodded in agreement. Kaidan glanced around and located a stack of towels and brought them over for the krogan to use. Shepard shook her head and left the bathroom, raising an eyebrow at Kaidan when she realized he was still naked to his waist, “That’s a good look for you,” she murmured suggestively.

He laughed and shook his head and they quickly dress and she dashed downstairs to find an unoccupied toilet. He sauntered back out onto the balcony where Jacob, James, Liara, Jack and Kasumi were all waiting with amused smirks on their faces. James was the first to break the ice, “Alenko, Shepard has a superior ra- uh…” and trailed off, gesturing towards his chest with a grin.

“Tits. Shepard’s got nice tits,” Jack finished for him. “Idiot,” she muttered, glaring at the marine. Kaidan glowered at them all for a long moment, his brain churning for something to say before he was interrupted by the arrival of Glyph announcing that the commander wanted to take a group photo.

They headed down, some stumbling, some limping, some dancing, and they all crowded in around the sofa. He sat next to Shepard and he felt her familiar hand cover his and turned to look at her. She stared back, her gaze soft as she spoke, “Everyone say ‘Normandy.’”

She reached up and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he leaned forward, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. Her gaze never left his when the flash went off and a second later she leaned into him and her lips met his for a long, sweet kiss. Their friends all around them grinned and a few whistled, but none minded, all too drunk, tired, and _happy_  to care.

She pulled back and her lips tilted up in a grin even as her drooping eyes betrayed her tiredness. She settled back against the cushions and the others milled about, some chatting with the commander, some wandering drunkenly by, others doing what Shepard herself was doing, just relaxing after an entertaining evening, occasionally sipping on a drink. None dared mention the incident in the bathroom, for which Kaidan was grateful.

It was a few hours later when Kaidan started himself awake that he realized it was well past 3 a. m. and Shepard’s head rested in his lap as she slept. Gingerly he lifted her from the sofa and carried her to the bedroom, taking care not to trip over any of the bottles littering the floor or the unconscious body of Kasumi slumped over against a wall.

He carefully lay his burden on the bed and crawled in after her, asleep before his head hit the pillow, his arms wrapped loosely around his love.


End file.
